


Lesbians of Burnside

by bblacknblue



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: Blake Lively - Freeform, F/F, Margot Robbie - Freeform, emma stone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblacknblue/pseuds/bblacknblue
Summary: Carol Ferris fiercely hates superheroes since her ex boyfriend left her to go to another planet.She doesn't know that her loving girlfriend is, in fact, the famous Batgirl everyone in Gotham is talking about.Barbara should better keep her secret identity hidden from her girlfriend or she could lose her for good...
Relationships: Batgirl & Carol Ferris, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Stupid Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I hope you'll have a good time reading this.  
> In my head, Barbara Gordon is played by Emma Stone, and Carol Ferris by Blake Lively (as in the Green Lantern movie) but you're free to imagine whoever you want :p  
> Leave comments ;)

Carol is pouring herself some coffee in a mug when you enter the kitchen, wearing one of her pajamas. Well, it's more like a large T-shirt you are wearing on top of your panties. Carol can't prevent herself to smile at the view...

You walk towards your girlfriend and give her a short kiss on the lips before taking a seat at the table. You love it so much, waking up in her large and comfy apartment. You then focuses on your phone, the daily news opened on the screen.

"Any plans for today?" Carol asks softly. 

"Nope." You shortly responds, eyes still fixated on your phone. 

"Could you... stop that?" Carol says with a sigh. 

You know that your girlfriend hates social medias, and even more the people who are addicted to them. Maybe it's because of the age difference or something. 

"Sorry, I was just checking the news. Did you know that someone blew up Ace Chemicals last night?"

Carol raises her eyebrows in surprise. 

"Does it say who did it?"

You shake your head, scrolling down on the article.

"No. But I know who did it." You reply with a sigh.

"Really? Who?"

You look at your girlfriend with an hesitation. You can tell her, it's not really a big deal. But you also know that Carol is not going to like it...

"Well, I guess Harley is not handling her break-up with Joker really well..." 

Carol opens wide eyes and stops drinking her coffee at the name you just pronounced. 

"Oh my God..." She says closing her eyes.

"Don't start."

"I can't believe you're friends with that girl. She's completely insane!" Carol explodes angrily.

You let out a deep sigh. 

"I'm friend with her because she's fun and very smart. People are often misjudging her…" 

"She killed people, Barb'." Carol interrupts you sharply. 

"It never was her idea in the first place!" You reply loudly, trying to defend your friend's past actions. "You know how Joker manipulated her into doing all those crazy things."

"It's not a reason! I've never had this kind of behaviour when Hal broke up with me!"

"Oh my God..." You say, putting your head in your hands, elbows on the table. 

Carol shrugs in response.

"What?" 

"Are we really talking about your ex boyfriend now?" You continue with exhaustion in your voice. 

Carol sighs and passes her hand on her forehead. 

"Sorry I... You're right. We shouldn't start talking about him."

You stay silent, watching your girlfriend muttering all kinds of painful memories you probably don't know anything about.. You stand up and walk towards her. You put your arms around her waist in a romantic way. Carol gives you a faint smile, placing her hands behind your neck.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like Harley but..."

Carol exhales loudly.

"You know I hate all those stupid assholes in their stupid costumes who think they're better than everyone else. It's not this way Gotham will become a better place to live."

You bite your cheek. You would have so much to reply to that kind of statement but you don't want to get into a fight with your girlfriend. Not again. Not about the same conversation again. It's better to leave it to be at the moment. 

If she knew though… 

If Carol knew what secret you were hiding from her. 

You instantly shakes the thought away. Carol will never know. It would only cause her too much pain. But sometimes, you really want to share this secret with her. Sometimes you just want to look at her with a proud smile on your face and simply say to her:

_"Hey, by the way… I'm Batgirl."_

*


	2. Safe

You walk in the streets, holding your girlfriend's hand in yours. You hear a loud noise and look up to see a huge explosion going on at a few miles from you. 

You look around and end up staring directly at a giant figure in a black costume with a thick cape on the nearest rooftop. Your heart skips a beat as you understand who just appeared. 

You take Carol by the hand in a protective way.

"What the fuck is happening? " Carol says, looking afraid.

"Don't worry. Probably some sicko robbing a bank or something." You say with a soft voice to reassure her.

The black figure crosses your gaze and gives you a nod, checking if you're okay. You nod discretly at him. 

You notice another one following a few meters behind him. Must be Robin.

"Seems like Batman is handlind this."

Carol looks in the direction you're staring at and notices him as well.

"Yeah, as always." Carol says, rolling her eyes in disgust. "He's always there, protecting us." She adds with a sarcastic tone.

You sigh, smiling at her even if you're annoyed. 

"I'm sorry, I just don't like the fact that he's always there." She continues.

"Why?" I reply with a shrug.

"Because it makes me feel... second class." She answers, turning away from you.

You run to catch her up.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, as if I'm not good enough or something."

"That's ridiculous!" You protest. "I think you're fantastic."

She smiles at you lovingly.

You take back her hand in yours as you walk.

"Wanna walk me home?" You ask with a cute smirk towards her. 

She kisses you quickly on the lips.

"Of course."

You walk hand in hand, sometimes stopping to kiss against a wall as the streets are getting dark. 

A few moments later, you arrive in front of your little house. You hold her hand as you walk up to the door.

"See you tomorrow, my love." You say once on the porch.

"Until then..."

She kisses you tenderly. You feel the need to hold her tightly for a few seconds, feeling her warmth against you. But your Dad coul see you, so you let go of her.

"Good night."

"Good night babe." She whispers before walking away.

You watch her until she turns the corner, then enter your house. You close the door and lean against it, sighing loudly, a stupid smile on your lips. 

You notice your Dad is sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper.

"Hey Dad..."

He barely pays attention to you.

"You're back pretty late." He answers with a dry tone, not looking up from his paper.

"Yeah sorry I was... hum... studying with a friend."

He puts down his paper and looks at you, raising an eyebrow.

"Which friend would that be?"

"Just a new one." You reply defensively, annoyed he's interrogating you like this.

He doesn't seem to believe you.

"You can't keep secrets from me, Barbara. You know that."

You bite your bottom lip nervously.

"I'm not lying to you." You reply with a casual shrug.

He puts down the paper and gets up, walking over to you. He bends over, his face inches away from yours. He stinks of alcohol.

"Hmm... You're sure about that?"

You try not to cry, but the tears are threatening to fall.

He suddenly slaps you in the face violently.

You hold your throbbing cheek, sobbing quietly.

"You are NOT going out at night, I told you this already."

Your Dad's yelling is hurting your ears.

"I'm sorry..."

He grabs you by the scruff of your neck and looks into your eyes.

You close your eyes, scared.

He snarls in your face, you're ready to receive another blow but instead, he throws you to the floor. You hit it with a pained moan, as he stands above you.

"Go in your room, you fuckin' little brat!"

You run instantly towards your room and slam the door shut behind you. You get under your sheets and hug your pillow, sobbing into it, feeling your entire body trembling with fear. 

After a few minutes, you take out your phone from your jean pocket.

You got a new text from Carol. 

_"I'm home safe too now. You can come over whenever you want. I miss you already...'_

You smile sadly and type back.

_"Thanks babe. I miss you too <3."_

You put your phone back into your pocket, then curl up in your bed and fall asleep.


	3. First time

You exit the university of Gotham, exhausted by your day. You're chatting with your friends at the front gates when you notice your girlfriend is waving at you on the opposite sidewalk, next to her car.

You instantly say goodbye to your friends and run towards her, crossing the street carefully.

"Hey," She says, smiling when you reach her.

You smile back at her, taking her hands in yours.

"What are you doing here?" You ask her, blushing a bit. She looks so beautiful with her tight jeans and her white blouse, her blond glossy hair floating with the wind.

She puts a lock of your hair away from your eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to go have a drink with me?"

"Right now?" You ask, a bit concerned.

She smiles and nods at you as she searches for her car keys in her purse.

You think about your Dad and instantly feel a bitter taste in your mouth. 

"I... can't." You say to her sadly.

She looks at you, confused. 

"Why not? If you're tired we can just go to my apartment and have dinner together."

You shake your head. 

"I'm sorry. I just... I can't. I have to go home."

She seems very desapointed.

"Do you have some exam you need to work on or something? Because I could help you with it!"

"I... no..." You stutter, looking down nervously.

"What is it then?" She asks, soflty caressing your arm.

"I really want to go with you. But I..." You start.

She looks at you with disbelief, probably because she thought you'd either choose to spend time with her or study. You really hate lying, but you really can't tell her the truth.  
You can't tell her about your Dad and how he's gonna to beat the hell out of you if he doesn't find you home when he comes back from work. You also can't tell her that you're so afraid that he would find out about your relationship with her.

But you don't want to leave her. And you certainly don't want to go home either.

"I"m sorry I just... I have a lot on my mind." You add.

She looks worried about you.

"We can drive to my place and talk about it. I'm here for you."

You nod smiling. You really want to spend time with her, so you get in her car, even if you still have this horrible feeling that you're gonna get into deep trouble...

*

You arrive at her apartment a few moments later and she invites you in.

"Put yourself at ease. I'll get us some drinks, sounds good?" She asks, walking into her kitchen.

"Yeah." You say nervously as you sit on the couch in her living room.

She comes back a minute later with two glasses of white wine.

You take a sip. The wine tastes delicious as it slides down your throat. You savor another sip, trying to get the most flavor out of it as possible.

"Thanks." You say, looking at her tenderly.

"Thanks for what?" She asks, confused.

You think about how to word your response.

"To be so... nice to me."

She smiles, taking a sip. "Of course."

The mood feels strange and awkward now.

Your phone suddenly buzzes in you jean pocket. You take it out and see a text from your Dad. You freeze in fear as you read it.

_"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU"_

You swallow hardly.

You're not replying. You don't know how bad it's gonna be, but you have a pretty good guess and its not going to be good.

"Is everything okay?" Carol asks, noticing your face went blank.

"Yeah." You lie.

She looks at you suspiciously, but doesn't push the issue.

You wait for another text from your Dad and get one back almost immediately.

_"You better come home RIGHT NOW."_

You feel sick as you read the message. You can't go back home, not yet. You have to at least wait until he cools down. Maybe an hour... or an hour and a half. Maybe...

You feel tears in your eyes. Carol notices and comes sit closer to you on the couch. She rubs your back gently.

"I'm sorry..." You start to say, but she cuts you off.

"It's okay baby. Tell me what's wrong."

You look at her.

"I... I can't..." You start to say, but she insists.

"Yes you can, and if it's something really bad, you have to tell me so I can help you!" She says, reassuringly.

"It's just..."

She waits for you to continue. You shake your head.

"Nothing... It's nothing... Just family stuff." You say, looking away.

She takes the glass of wine from your hand and deposes it on the coffee table as well as hers. She then puts a hand on your face and so you can face her.

"Please tell me."

You look into her beautiful ocean blue eyes and sigh heavily.

"My Dad is a bit... controlling. He's not easy to live with."

She looks sad and sympathetic. She puts her arms around you and hugs you.

"I'm sorry." She says, consoling you.

"It's fine. I'm fine, really."

She looks at you, concerned. 

"You're sure? If you need to talk about it, we can do that, alright?"

You give her a weak smile and nod your head.

She leans in a bit and you take the opportunity to kiss her deeply.

She's surprised but she doesn't let go of your lips.

She wraps your face between her hands, kissing you harder.

You push her back on the couch and fall on top of her. Your hands immediately find there way to her chest. She unbuttons your shirt and runs her fingers through your hair.

You unbutton her blouse, then her jeans and pull them aside along with her socks. You do the same with yours.

She runs her fingers through your hair and then down your neck and collarbone.

You stop just for a second, looking at her eyes, and she kisses you deeply, and then pulls your head into her neck.

Your breath stops as you feel your lips touch her skin, and the warmth of her throat. You moan softly.

"Wait. Barb", wait..." She says, gasping for air.

"What?" you ask, confused and afraid you might have done something wrong, something she doesn't like.

"Well we... we never done that before." She simply adds, stroking your cheek.

You giggle.

"It's OK. I've heard stories about other people doing it." You say, jokingly.

She laughs adorably.

"No seriously. Do you... want to?"

You smile and kiss her again.

"Yeah." You answer, brushing your lips against hers.

She looks at you and, with a little smile, she moves her legs and wraps them around your waist.

Her hands move to your back and push you into her.

"Do you?" I whisper.

"Yes. I really do." She says back. I smile widely at her enthusiasm.

You both kiss deeply.

Your hands move up from her waist to her long and soft hair.

You kiss her neck and move towards her chest. You kiss her cleavage and she puts her hands at her back to remove her bra. She tosses it aside with a smirk. You trace your tongue around her nipples and then suckle. She has such beautiful breast, big and round. You want to suckle on them all day.

She moves her head back and just grins, and that is when you know she's ready.  
You move your hand down her panties. You stop, hesitating to go further. She puts her hand on top of yours and moves it down.  
You feel how wet she is and bite your bottom lip.

"My god..."

"What?" She asks.

"You're so wet."

She laughs and moves your hand further down, lifting her knee to make it easier for you to find her spot.

"Fuck, you're so cool."

She giggles slightly as you start thrusting your fingers inside her and she puts her hands on your back to steady herself. She closes her eyes and lets out a low moan.

She starts biting her lip and you grin as you thrust your fingers in and out of her. You move down on her, and she puts her hands in your hair and holds you in place. She pants as you trace your tongue around her clit and suck it into your mouth.

"Mmmm..."

She holds your head tightly in her hands and starts bucking her hips, forcing your mouth deeper into her.

You continue to lick her clit as you finger her. She starts panting harder and thrusting her hips more aggressively, she lets out a scream of ecstasy as she comes.

You raise up to kiss her.

"You taste so good." You whisper in her ear.

She giggles, eyes closed, hair messy.

You stroke her breast.

"And you're so beautiful." You add.

She turns her head and kisses you. You run your hand through her hair and down her back. She puts her arms around you and got herself on top of you. She kisses you passionately while taking off your panties down your knees.

You hold her tightly as she begins riding you gently.

You feel her wet pussy against yours and thrust your hips up to meet her. She grinds her hips into you as she looks into your eyes, biting her lip in concentration.

You moan loudly.

She grits her teeth and begins moving harder and faster. Her movements get more erratic and you put your hands on her shoulders to steady her. You feel her wet spreading on your thighs and hear her breath getting more raspy. She screams into your ear as she comes again. She collapses on top of you, her breathing heavy. But she's not done with you yet. You watch her as she slowly goes down on you.

The wet of her mouth is incredible.

"Oh fuck..." You mumble between two moans.

She wraps her lips around you and sucks gently. She lets out a little groan as she does so. Your legs shake a bit as she continues to pleasure you with her mouth.

"Oh my God... Baby..."

She starts to suck on you harder and moves her head back and forth in a sawing motion. The feeling is incredible, and you can't hold back any longer.

"I'm gonna.."

She begins swallowing the liquid inside of you, and you feel the contractions as she does so. You gasp and moan as you shoot your load down her throat, then collapse from the pleasure.  
After a few moments, she crawls up to cuddle you. You put your arm around her.

"That was amazing."

She giggles and nuzzles into your chest.

"Yes, it was."

You stare into her eyes and kiss her deeply.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

She nods.

"Of course."

You smile and cuddle her, feeling happier than you have in a long time.

"You're not gonna be in troubles, are you?" She asks with a low voice. You kiss her forehead.

"I'll be okay, don't worry."

She smiles, leaving a light kiss on your lips.

"Sleep, my darling. You have school in the morning."

You nod as she rests her head on your chest.


	4. Lie or trust

Your phone alarm is ringing. You wake up and realize you're not in your bed but on your girlfriend's couch instead. You remember the evening you spent with her and smile as you shut down the alarm.

Carol is standing in the opened kitchen, a few steps away from you. She's turned to the stove but notices you're awake and send you a cute smile. You can smell pancakes. 

"Morning!" She says happily. "Didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep on the couch, I hope it's okay… Want some coffee?" 

You get up and walk to her. Once you reach her, you put your hands around her from behind and give her a kiss on her shoulder. 

"Sure. Thanks." 

She turns back and kisses you, one hand on each side of your face. When she stops, you pout.

"I don't want to go..."  
She laughs at your groan. 

"C'mon, it's just a normal school day." She says, putting her arms around your waist. 

"We could go out together to dinner afterwards, what do you say?" 

You nod in response, immediately seeing that it would be pointless to say no to her right now, even if you know you'd have to go back to your house. At least to change your clothes. 

The image of your father waiting for you makes you shiver in fear. 

You finish your coffee and say you have to go to school. Carol walks you to the front door and opens it.

"I'll miss you..." She whispers, brushing her lips against yours

"Me too." You answer awkwardly. She kisses you again before finally let you leave with a smile on her lips.  
*

You spent a normal day at the university and are now in the bus that takes you home. Carol texted you a couple hours ago when you were in chemistry class. She said she'll be waiting for you at Luni's, a nice Italian restaurant in Gotham.

The bus stops and after a few minutes walking, you arrive at your house. 

As you go to the front door quietly, you notice that your dad's police car is parked in the allay. You take a deep breath and open the door. 

Once inside, you notice that your living room is completely trashed with empty cans of beer and empty pizza boxes. You're not surprised though, considering your Dad's addiction is not new to you.

You hear your Dad's coming out of the bathroom, next to the living room. You quickly head upstairs to lock yourself in your bedroom before he can notice you're back. But it's too late. 

You hear him behind you, yelling at you to come down immediately. You stop halfway in the staircase and turn around slowly. 

Your dad is standing right behind you, down the stairs, looking at you angrily. 

Your heart starts beating really fast and you feel like passing out due to anxiety.

He climbs the few steps that separate him from you and grabs you by your hair violently. 

"Come here." He says, pulling you downstairs. 

You wince in pain.

"Stop it! Let me go!" 

He keeps pulling you down and you fall to your knees, both hands on your skull. 

"I told you to not disappear like that! Now what the hell did you do?" 

"I'm sorry..." 

He throws you to the floor and you roll to the side. 

"Stupid little shit...." 

He picks you up from the floor only to throw you on it again, more violently this time. 

You feel a sharp pain and raise a hand to your eyebrow. You realize at your bloody fingers that you cut yourself. You see the rest of a beer can on the floor with your blood on its metallic opening. 

Your Dad picks you up once again. 

You shake your head in fear. 

"Dad, I'm sorry! I won't do it again. Please stop..."  


You start to sob but he continues throwing you to the floor. You hit the ground and roll to the side, curling up in a ball. He stomps on your stomach with the bottom of his foot. 

"Now you're going to tell me where you'd been and with who." 

You hyperventilate as he pulls you up from the floor and pushes you against the nearest wall. 

"I... can't..." 

"You can and you will." 

He continues pushing you against the wall as he starts to untie his belt. Your body is shaking and your knees are shaking, you know what is coming.

"Why do you want to know anyway? You don't fucking care!" 

He gives you a very long stare. 

"What did you just say to me?"  


His face is red. He's furious.

"I... I said..." 

You try to articulate something but the next second, you feel the belt on your left leg and it burns like hell. You scream, rolling on the floor, holding your leg.

"You listen to me, you little piece of..." 

The front door rings. Your dad tells you to shut the fuck up and go to your room. You do so while he goes to answer the door. 

You walk slowly to the living room, wondering who it could be at this hour.

Once in your room, you grab a bag and start putting clothes in it. Then, you look for your laptop and stuff you need for school. Once you done, you take your phone and see a new message from Carol. 

_"Where are you?"_

You shortly answer. 

_"My dad's."_

A few seconds later, your phone buzzes. _"Are you alright?"_

You don't have the energy to explain to her what just happened. You're too scared. 

_"Please come pick me up._

You sob quietly, waiting for Carol's answer. Seconds feel like hours. But your phone finally buzzes again. 

_"Alright, I'll be there soon."_

___You sigh of relief even if you're really nervous. You can't let your Dad see her. He might get suspicious. You hope she doesn't take too long. You want to get out of here as fast as possible._ _ _

_______You wait about 15 minutes before you hear a car parking in the street, just in front of your house. You take your bag and walk downstairs. You pass the kitchen where your Dad is having a chat with one of his friend, each of them a beer in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You open the front door and you see a small, sporty car. You walk to it and you see the driver's side door open. Carol is already getting out of the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You hear your Dad's voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" He calls out to you._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You run down the allay towards Carol's car._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Fortunately, you're faster than your drunk Dad who is walking with difficulty._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Get back in the car!" You yell at Carol. She does as you told. You open the passenger door._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You go in that car, I will fucking end your College funds, you hear me??"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______A second of hesitation crosses your mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Get in. Now." Carol says to you dryly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______With one last glance at your father, you take the sit next to her and she starts the engine  
and drives backs out of the allay. _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You take a deep breath to sigh in relief as the car drives you away in the streets._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What the fuck happened?" Carol asks, checking nervously in the rear view mirror to be sure your dad is not following you._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Nothing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"No no, you can't give me that bullshit right now. Tell me what happened." She replies with a mix of anger and worry._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Look, I don't feel like talking about it just now, ok?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You didn't mean to sound mad but you hear her sigh anyway.  
_______

___You try to think of a suitable lie that could relax her for a bit but her eyes goes on your face and she notices your bloody eyebrow first, then your bloody leg where your jean has been teared up._ _ _

_______"Oh my god, you're hurt!" She screams._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You try to maintain your composure and look away from her, hiding your leg by putting your bag on your laps._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Stop bullshitting me Barb'! Did _he _hurt you"??_ _ _ _ _ _ ___

_______You feel annoyed. "Stop being so dramatic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I can't believe you would even try to lie to me about this!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Can you just... drive?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She stays silent, looking at the road. She's obviously mad at you. She's probably hating you right now. She's probably regretting to get involve with you in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You feel tears on your cheeks but you can't tell if it's because of your hurt leg or your inevitable break up that will follow with Carol..._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______*_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______When you finally get to Carol's apartment, she orders you to sit on the couch and remove your jeans. You do so as she goes to the bathroom to take her first aid kit. You look at your leg. It's not that bad, it's just a few inches cut. But it's quite deep and it's a sensitive spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Carol comes back with bandage and disinfectant. She starts to clean the wound, then wraps it tightly with bandage._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You watch her in silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Does it hurt? Should I take you to the hospital?" She asks worriedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You smile.  
"No, it's fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I can go get the Advil from my room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You grab her wrist before she manages to go away._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Hey. I said I'm fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She seems sad. You can't tell if it's actual sadness or just concern. You feel weird and sad too, so you just stare at her. She stares back. A few seconds go by of silence. She gently wipes the dry blood on the corner of your eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm sorry I yelled at you in the car..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm sorry too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The awkwardness is gone. You feel comfortable with her again._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Thanks for taking me to your place..._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Sure. You can stay here all the time you need."  
You're not sure what to make of that, but you're glad she offered it. You're still very scared that she might break up with you though._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She sighs, shaking her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I don't understand why he's treating you like that.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You shrug._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Hum 'cause he's a drunk asshole, that's why."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You don't say much more for the moment. She sits quietly next to you on the couch with a blank look on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You can break up with me if you want to. I know I'm... too much to handle." You say with a broken voice, tears threatening to fall._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm not gonna break up with you, you idiot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She smiles at you, putting one arm around your shoulders.  
"You're not too much to handle." _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yeah right."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Hey, look at me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You turn your head slowly and she stroke a lock of your hair away fro your eyes. It feels so nice, you would like to jump on her and kiss her. But you remain still, drowning in her blue ocean eyes and listening to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You make me feel things I haven't felt before... Things I should've learned to feel a long time ago…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You smile and lean over to kiss her. But she moves her head away._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"But…" She interrupts you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You sigh, disappointed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"But what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"But I hate that you keep things from me. I hate that you're lying to me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You sigh again._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I know..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I want you to be upfront with me. I want you to… trust me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You raise your head to look at her and frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I do trust you! I was just trying to protect you, that’s all!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Protect me? Of what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Of _him _! I don't know what he's capable of!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She sighs and looks down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Okay… I… I didn't know about that. But you're safe with me. Always."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She lays her head on your shoulder. You know she's right. You feel a lump in your throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Don't hide anything fro me anymore alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Her voice is so soft, so perfect. She tilts her head and kiss you. You feel like you can finally breath again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I won't. I promise."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She smiles tenderly at you before standing up from the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Come on, I'll make some dinner."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She strats to walk to the kitchen but you stop her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Hum , Carol?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Hmm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Now would be the perfect timing to say to her that you are Batgirl. But your words die in your throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Nothing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She raises her eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Are you sure?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________You smile to reassure her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Just that... I'm really hungry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She giggles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm making some instant ramen. Hot water, noodles, some ham and eggs. It'll fill us both up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"That sounds perfect."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Carol walks to the kitchen and gets out two large bowls from the cupboard. You watch her lovingly, even if there is this weight on your stomach that doesn't want to go away. And it's not because you're hungry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Explosive Night

Carol walks to the kitchen and gets out two large bowls from the cupboard. You watch her lovingly, even if there is this weight on your stomach that doesn't want to go away. And it's not because you're hungry.  
It's because you're scared. Scared of what your father would do if he finds out about your relationship with her.

You look at her in silence for a moment before standing up and walk to her side. 

"I... I like you."

She smiles as she turns to look into your eyes.

"Yeah?" She says with a smirk.

You nod quickly with a faint smile. She laughs softly but then stops when she notices how upset you are. 

"What's wrong?" She asks softly, putting a hand on your shoulder.

"I really like you, and I'm scared of what my father would do if he finds out about us, so..." You exhale heavily.

You collapse in her arms, head on her shoulder.

Carol stokes your hair as she hugs you tightly.

"Don't cry. It's gonna be ok..."

You don't reply, instead, you let the tears escape silently.

"We'll work it out. I promise."

You nod, sniffling as you wipe your eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually cry like that..."

Carol smiles as she wipes your eyes.

"Don't worry. I know how you always like to be the strong one. But you don't have to with me."

You laugh, trying to compose yourself.

If she knew what you're dealing with every single day... If she knew you were Batgirl... 

You shake your head, trying to banish those thoughts from your mind.

"So, I had an idea of where we could go."

You look up, a grin forming on your face.

"Music, people, drinks... what do you think?" She says with a wink.

You smile, closing your eyes and leaning back as you relax.

"I think it's a great idea." You reply.

Carol smiles and heads to the bathroom to fix herself up. You sigh contently as you wait for her. Once she's done, you both leave the apartment with excitement. 

* * *

The club Carol drags you in is loud and crowded. You see a man with long hair, wearing a t-shirt that says "I'm not gay" and jeans sitting at the bar. He looks up when he sees you come in.

"Hey!"

You look at him strangely.

He's a bit older than you, but his eyes are much bigger than yours. They're also very dark, almost black. You recognize him instantly. Jonathan Crane.

You notice Carol had walked straight to the bar to order your drinks. You watch her and the strange man turns his head to watch her too.

"Hi." You finally say to him.

His attention is back o you and he's looking at you from under his eyebrows. "Curious to see you in such a place... Batgirl."

You look around to be certain no one heard him. But the club is too noisy for anyone to pay attention to your conversation.

Jonathan is not at all intimidated by you. He seems a bit drunk. 

You try to go past him but he blocks your way.

"I'm not looking for trouble." You say.

"Then why did you come into this dump?" He replies, slurring his words.

You laugh nervously.

"You need to loosen up." You say.

"Are you here with that chick?" He asks, pointing at Carol with a movement of his chin. "She's sooo hot."

You start to be annoyed.

"Yeah well, she's my girlfriend."

"I don't have one of those." He says, taking a sip of his drink.

"Sure you don't." You whisper between your teeth. He didn't seem to have heard you.

"I bet she'd like me."

"No, she won't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a weirdo."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. And well, your shirt..."

He lowers his eyes to take a look at his shirt.

"What's wrong with it? " He asks indignantly. "It's funny."

"It says "I'm not gay". "

"Well, I'm not."

"But see, she is."

"That's just what she thinks for now. Wait until she meets some man like me." He replies.

You burn up with rage instantly.

"Hey, everything ok here? " Carol had joined you back and hands you your drink. "Do you two know each other?"

You quickly take the drink from her and turn to Crane.

"No, we don't." You reply dryly.

Crane looks at you suspiciously.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, he finally speaks.

"Well, you two enjoy your night." He says before walking away.

"What a tool." You say, taking a sip from your drink.

"What did he say to you?" Carol asks with concern.

"Nothing really. Just that that he finds you attractive."

"Oh. And what did you say?" Carol asks with a cute smirk.

"I said he's right but that you're _my_ girlfriend."

Carol laughs before giving you a kiss.

"Well, I say he's a pretentious prick. Come dance with me."

She takes your hand before you can answer anything. She holds your hand as you dance to the music.  
The club is full of people dancing or doing shots at the bar, so it isn't long before you and her start having a blast.

She starts dancing alongside you more languorously.  
The music is too loud to talk, so you just continue holding her close as she puts her arms around your waist.  
She looks at you with a fiery passion.  
You lower your eyes on her lips. She leans in and you feel her lips on yours.  
Your mind goes blank. You don't think, you just feel. She is everything and more to you. You keep hearing people around you but it's like they're far away. You hardly even notice them anymore.  
The music is so loud that you don't see the point of talking to her right now.

Carol smiles and hugs you.  
Your hand moves slowly downwards and you feel her chest on your torso.  
You find her lips again and she puts her hands around your neck as you're kissing her. Your tongue meets hers and you sigh.  
Her lithe body melts into yours and you close your eyes.

Something suddenly explodes and it makes you both jump apart. A large firework seems to have come out of nowhere to explode near your heads. It makes a lot of noise and goes off with a flash. 

You both look around the place a heavy smoke blinds you.  
People are screaming and running to the exit door in a panic. Music stops. A rumbling sound gets louder and louder, people are desperately trying to get out of the building while running over each other.  
The noise is deafening and you feel like your ears may burst. You try to calm down and look around. You notice Crane on the VIP balcony, at a few meters above the bar. He's holding a detonator and is laughing sadistically.

You grab Carol's arms strongly and look into her eyes.

"Run!" You say and push her towards the exit door.

"What?!"

"GO! NOW!"

She stares at you in disbelief but runs away, probably thinking you would follow her.

In a few seconds, you are left alone in the club. You see people right next to you, torn apart by heavy pieces of concrete walls all around them. On the floor, next to your foot is a girl covered in blood, the eyes wide open. She's not moving. She's about your age.  
You feel tears of rage in your eyes. 

"Come down here Crane! You piece of shit!"

You didn't mean your voice to shake so much. 

It only makes Crane laugh even louder. You notice the bomb had blown a large hole into the bar.

"Come and get me! " Crane says with a singing tone. He throws the detonator towards you. It misses your head, inches close. 

You see flames and smoke all around you and the smell of powder.

Without hesitating twice, you run towards the stairs to join Crane on the club's rooftop.


	6. Harley's goof

Carol stands shakily a few meters from the club. There are police cars all around, blue and red lights dancing in the air. 

She scrutinizes the crowd anxiously, searching for her girlfriend. When she finally sees you, she instantly runs over to hug you. 

"Where the hell have you been? I was so worried!" She says between sighs of relief. She examines your face, checking you're not hurt. 

"What happened?"

You stroke her arm, trying to calm her down.

"I got... stuck inside. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." She answers. "Are you?"

You nod, and she hugs you tightly. 

"Who did this? Did you see anyone?"

You sigh. 

"Scarecrow..."

She opens her mouth in surprise. You can read fear all over her face. She takes your hand.

"We have to tell the police..."

You stop her and shake your head. 

"No, we can't do that. Trust me."

She looks around nervously. you take her hand and pull her away from the crime scene.

"Let's go home, ok?"

"How can you be so calm about this??" She explodes.

"I'm not. There's just nothing we can do. We have to go somewhere safe."

She looks skeptical, but nods.

After a minute or so, you're both in a cab that is driving you to her place.

You try not to think about what you just did. How possibly could you let Crane go?

**

You arrive at Carol's apartment a few moments later and immediately put on the news on TV. The events of the night are everywhere.

The newscaster begins to speak gravely: 

_"Scarecrow escaped the Maximum Security ward of the mental health hospital at around 10 pm last night. He was seen in the club just before it exploded. He was reportedly alone, and no word has come from the man yet. We will keep you updated as this story develops."_

"Shit."

You sit on the couch and watch the news in horror. After a few seconds, you stand up.

"I have to go."

Carol shakes her head.

"What? Where?"

"I have to find him. If he planned to go to another club tonight, I have to stop him."

Carol opens wide eyes. 

"What are you talking about? It's not your problem!"

You sigh. How can you make her understand without revealing who you secretly are?

"Carol... Look..."

Carol looks up at you expectantly.

"I have to do... something."

Carol lets escape a sarcastic laugh. "Why?"

You pass a hand on your forehead.

"Because I..."

Carol interrupts you.

"If you saw him... If you know something, we have to call the police."

"No! I can't explain this! Just... Please, just... let me go."

Carol stares at you in disbelief. 

"I... I don't understand you right now. We almost died tonight!"

"I have to do something! It might already be too late!"

The two of you stare at each other when, suddenly, the doorbell rings.

You walk towards the door, unsure of what to do. Who could it be? Should you even open the door? What if Crane followed you? Carol could be in danger... 

The ringing continues, and you take a deep breath.

You grab the knob and pull it open.

A girl with blond and pink and blue hair is standing on the doormat, dressed in tight black jeans with a red leather jacket on top of a white holey T-shirt. You frown.

"Harley?"

Her eyes are fixated on you. After blowing up a pink gum, she smiles widely at you.

"Hiiii!!"

She enters the apartment, not waiting for an invitation. She walks past you and stops, staring in awe at the apartment. 

"Woooow. Your girl is rich!" She says with a high pinch tone.

Carol stares at her in confusion.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

You swallow with difficulty. 

"Hum..."

Harley interrupts you. 

"I saw the news. Crane blew up my favorite club! Thought you would like to join me and Ivy to go give the guy a lesson."

You observe Carol and notice she's mad. And very confused. 

"Crane? Jonathan Crane is Scarecrow??" 

Harley shrugs, poping a bubble of gum. 

"Like ya didn't know??" 

I swallow hardly. Carol passes a hand on her forehead. 

"How the hell did you even know Barb' was here?"

Harley rolls her eyes.

"Her tracker duuuh! And I figured you'd be over the moon happy to see your old friend." Harley says happily, putting her arm around your shoulders. Your body became as heavy as a rock. But it's nothing you can say or do. It's too late.

Carol blinks.

"Her... what?" 

Harley looks at you, then at Carol, then back at you again. 

"Oh... you didn't tell her..." She whispers to you. 

You close your eyes and sigh. You can't believe this is happening. 

"Tell me what?" Carol snaps, looking at you. 

"Nothing!" You say between your teeth, sending Harley a furious look.

Silence.

Harley looks down at her feet, pretending to rub something on the floor.

Carol looks away, shaking her head. She got tears in her eyes. 

"Fine. Go."

"Babe..."

"Just fucking leave alright?" Carol yells and turns away.

Harley stares at you with puppy eyes. 

"Sorry, I didn't kn..."

"Let's go." You say dryly, walking past the door. 

Harley follows you, judging better to shut her mouth (for the first time in her life).

***


	7. No more lies

You turn the key in the lock and enter Carol's apartment. You feel exhausted. Harley, Ivy, and you wandered all night in Gotham and found no trace of Crane anywhere.

"Carol?" 

You call her as soon as you step inside her home. She looks up from her computer screen. 

"How did you get in?" 

"You gave me a key to your place a month ago, remember?"

She sends you a cold look. 

"Right. I need it back."

She's still very mad at you, you can tell. You sigh.

"Fine. But can we at least talk first? Please?"

"No." She replies, returning to her work.

You advance slowly towards her.

"Carol, I..." 

As you reach her side, she gets up, closing her laptop violently. 

"I don't wanna talk to you, Barbara. I'm tired of you lying to me." 

"I...!" You start to protest, but she doesn't let you.

"AND I never want to see Miss Harley Quinn in my apartment ever again, do you hear me?" 

She looks at you with such venom, that you can't even argue. You nod. "Ok..."

"Good." She snaps at you, before turning around and walking to the fridge. She opens it and takes out a bottle of wine. She takes a glass in the cupboard and pours herself a drink. 

"Could I have one too?"

She looks at you for a second, as if thinking. Then she pours two glasses and hands you one, before downing her own.

You take a sip. 

She looks at you, before drinking more of the wine. 

"If you want to yell at me, you can."

"I don't want to yell at you." She replies.

She downs more of the wine. 

"I just want to drink, ok?"

You nod. "Sure..."

You down your glass as well.

After a long minute of intense silence, you just can't take it anymore. 

"Ok, I can't do this. You're mad at me. I think you will feel better if you'd yell at me."

She sighs. 

"I'm not mad at you." She takes another sip of wine. "I'm just tired." She downs the rest of her drink.

You look at her sadly.

"Of me?"

She gives you a look you have trouble to define. You don't exactly know if she's gonna burst in tears or slap you in the face.

"Of course of you. Of all of... this!" She explodes. "This relationship obviously doesn't work."

You don't answer. She seems to think about it for a second, then sighs.

"You're lying to me. I know it, you know it. I can't... stand it anymore, you understand?" 

You don't respond. She opens her mouth to yell at you again, then pauses, as changing her mind. 

"Why can't you just tell me the truth? Why on earth do you have a tracker?"

You feel tears in your eyes. You shake your head, looking down. 

She looks at you, as if to say "Go ahead", and put the bottle down. 

"I could tell you everything, but... after that, you will break up with me and I..." 

Tears are rolling down your cheeks now. Carol watches you sadly. 

"I don't want to lose you..." You add, rubbing your nose. 

She sighs. 

"I would never break up with you because you told me the truth! For once, just... be completely honest with me! Please..." 

You laugh sarcastically.

"I know you, I know how you're gonna react to this..." You say, rolling your eyes.

"For God's sake just fucking tell me!!" She replies, impatient.

"Fine!"

You take a deep breath.

"I..."

You stop, unsure of how to tell her. She waits patiently.

"I..."

"Are you fucking her?"

This question snaps you out of your thought. You pause for a second, before collecting her words.

"What? Who?"

She snorts. "Harley." 

She downs the rest of her drink.

You open your mouth in surprise.

"What? You think I'm sleeping with Harley??"

"Are you?" She asks with a shrug, cold as ice.

"No! Of course not!"

She looks at you sadly.

"I just assumed. You two are together a lot lately, and well... she's kind of pretty..."

"I'm not sleeping with Harley, Carol. I'm not sleeping with anyone but you. I swear!"

She looks at you, and slowly picks up the bottle of wine. She pours herself another glass, but doesn't drink it. She nods, looking at you sadly, but also a bit relieved.

"Okay..."

"Harley is really in love with Ivy, you know that. And I..."

Carol raises an eyebrow, then sighs.

"I'm in love with you!" You say with a broken voice.

Carol looks up at you, eyes wet with tears. 

"I'm gonna tell you everything ok?"

Carol nods, and you continue.

"I work with Harley and Ivy. We're like... a team."

Carol shrugs in confusion. 

"Work? What do you mean? I thought you were still in College."

You sigh, picking up your glass of wine and taking another sip.

"I am in College. But I'm kind of living another life on the side. A secret one."

Carol's look at you is unreadable. So you judge better to keep speaking.

"I'm part of an organization. A group of people that fight bad guys in Gotham. Like Crane."

Carol shakes her head, not understanding a word you just said. She's thinking you're lying to her again. Even if she didn't think that before, she definitely does now.

"What?" She says.

It's too late to go backward now. Better to say it all at once.

"Carol I..."

You bite your bottom lip nervously. You're shaking. 

"We work for Batman. Well, rather with Batman."

She looks at you, mouth agape. 

"What?!"

"I'm telling you the truth. "

She moves slowly to the couch. She sits down on it, shaking her head.

"Who the fuck are you?" She says quietly, almost whispering. 

I look down for a second, taking a deep breath. 

"I'm... I'm Batgirl."

Carol looks up at you, mouth agape. 

"B... Batgirl?"

You nod and explain everything. About how you work for a year or so now to prevent crime in Gotham city. How Harley and Ivy joined you to spread some good and pay back their past mistakes by the same occasion. That was the deal so they won't be sent back to Arkham. 

"I don't... I don't understand." Carol says after you're done.

She takes her head between her hands, elbows on her knees. 

"Oh my God... I can't believe this..."

You kneel in front of her, hands on her arms. 

"Baby I'm sorry, I should have told you..."

"Yes, you really should have." Carol says, looking up at you.

She's not angry, just confused. Her eyebrows furrow and her eyes show a glimmer of exhaustion.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know! I mean... I didn't want to lose you!"

"You lied to me. All this time."

You frown and shake your head, but she stands up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"How am I suppose to trust you now?"

You stand up and walk to her, touch the side of her face.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted to protect you!"

She shakes her head, crying silently.

"I think you should leave."

You stand there, shocked. Her words hit you like a punch in the face. 

"Please don't..."

"I need to be alone right now. Just go."

Your hand leaves her cheek. She's everything to you. You can't give her up just like that. But you also know deep down that she needs time to process all this. You knew this would happen anyway. You knew it would be too much for her, that she won't accept to date a "superhero". Not again. Not after what she dealt with the first time. Not after she got her heart broken once already. 

I nod slowly. 

"Ok. I'll leave you alone..."

She barely looks at you as you walk out of her apartment, closing the door behind you. You lean up against the door, closing your eyes and sighing in defeat, hot tears rolling down your face.

***

"And she told you to leave? Just like that?" 

Harley hands you a cup of hot tea. You take it as Ivy is rubbing your back nicely on the couch. 

"Yeah..." 

"Fucking bitch."

"Harley!" 

Harley looks at her girlfriend.

"What? It's true!"

Ivy turns to you, kissing your temple. 

"Don't listen to her."

You sigh, closing your eyes. 

"Can I stay with you guys for a few days? I can't go back to my Dad's..."

"That fucking asshole." Harley mumbles behind her cup of tea.

"Harley, shut up. And yes, of course Barb', you can stay here all the time you want."

You smile at your friend.

"Thanks."

***


	8. Best surprise ever

You're laying on your friends' couch as Harley is making dinner. You can't help but notice how much she's changed since you last saw her. Her body has become curvier and more muscular. And it's like she's happy all the time, always giggling and smiling. Ivy is probably the reason for all this. 

"IT SUUUUUCKS. I miss her so much!!!!!!!!"

Harley doesn't even look up from her food.

"What?"

"I'm gonna kill myself." You mumble in a pillow.

Harley takes a bite of the meal on the stove, causing her to grimace a bit.

"What'd you say?"

You throw a pillow at her. But you miss her. 

"I said I feel like KILLING MYSELF goddamn it!!"

She laughs. 

"You're such a baby."

You think of getting up to hit her but stop yourself. You're too tired to move anyway. You stay on the couch and stare blankly at the ceiling, letting depression eating you alive.

The front door opens and Ivy pops in.

"Hello, girls. Harl', I got you something."

"Oh really?" Harley says, circling her girlfriend's waist with her arms. 

"What is it?"

Ivy hands over two candles, a blue one, and a pink one.

"For the...um...chandelier you got me last week."

Harley takes it with a large smile and kisses her girlfriend.

"Thanks baby!"

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING!!"

Harley and Ivy both look to you at the same time.

"We're not annoying." Harley says. She turns to look at Ivy tenderly. "We're just sooo in love."

You roll your eyes and sit up.

"That's it. I'm gonna throw up."

Ivy raises her eyebrow at you and smiles. 

"How, may I ask, do you intend to make things better with Carol?" She asks.

You sigh and stand up, walking towards your friends.

"I have no idea yet."

You take one of the candles from Harley's hand.

"Does this always work for you guys? Gifts?" You ask, motioning to the candle.

"I think it looks neat." Harley says with a cute smile towards Ivy.

"Whatever." You reply bitterly. 

Ivy shrugs. 

"A gift could be nice. Maybe flowers?"

You shake your head. 

"Carol hates flowers."

Ivy thinks for a bit and then turns to Harley.

"I have an idea..." This once says with a grin. You look suspiciously at your friend.

"I'm not getting my girlfriend a hyena, Harl'. "

Ivy laughs adorably. Harley rolls her eyes. 

"I wasn't thinking about a hyena..."

"What do you have in mind then?"

"You're not gonna like it..." 

Harley explains her idea to you. As she speaks, a smile is forming gradually on your face. That's the best fucking idea this crazy one has ever had...

***

Gotham at night is so... wild. 

You watch Carol getting out of work, her beige coat floating with the cool evening breeze. She turns on a dark street. She suddenly turns around when she hears a noise behind her. She's getting scared. 

"Who is there?" She asks.

"Relax, it's just me." You say as putting your hands before you in defense.

She looks around nervously but doesn't see anyone else in the area.

You slowly step into the faint light of a street lamp wearing your Batgirl suit. You take out the mask so she can recognize you.

Carol stares at you for a moment then sighs.

"Is the costume really necessary?" She asks. 

You laugh.

"It's part of the job." You say. She stares at you.

"What are you doing here?"

You look at her. She seems well. Healthy. Not like you who's been a fucking mess for the past few days. She's so beautiful. God, you missed her so much. 

"I was in the neighborhood. Just... riding around I guess."

She tilts her head a bit, not believing a word you just said.

"Are you following me?"

"What? No! I just... "

She raises a suspicious eyebrow. 

You sigh.

"Ok fine. I was waiting for you to finish work..."

She sighs heavily, rolls her eyes, then walks away from you down the street.

"Wait!"

You reach her and she stops. She sighs heavily. 

"What do you want Barbara?"

You take a deep breath. How to say this? 

"I miss you."

Your words hang there silently in the dark street. You regret them instantly. She stares at you. 

"I mean... Well, I did something really cool tonight. I wanted to show you..."

She knows you're lying. She sighs heavily and starts walking away from you again.

"I need to get home."

She continues to walk, but you walk alongside her.

"I can drive you home!"

Before she can protest, you push a button on your suit, on the left wrist. Engine noise is heard. 

A luxurious black car appears at the end of the street. The Batmobile. The fastest vehicle in the city. You smile. You turn and look at her and notice her eyes lightning up. 

"What do you say?"

You gesture for her to get in. She seems hesitant, but when you enter the driver's seat, she follows you. As she takes the passenger seat, she stares at you.

"Did you... stole it?" She asks.

"Well, I actually borrowed it." You say with a wink. 

She seems impressed. And a bit stressed. 

You start the vehicle and pull out of the alley. The engine roars across the empty streets. 

You look over at her. She sighs heavily and leans back into the seat with a smile on her face.

She tilts her head while staring at you.

"Ok, I give that to you. It's pretty cool."

You smile at her.

She opens the window and looks out, the wind blinded her.

You hear her scream in the night and laugh.

You drive through the dark streets, weaving in and out of traffic, lighting all around seem like flashes of yellow and white with the speed.

She laughs when you accelerate. Her laugh is so beautiful.

You turn onto the main road. You suddenly hear the sound of sirens approaching.

"Oh oh..."

"Oh shit." Carol looks behind her. Police cars are coming. Flashes of red and blue light invade the car.

"What do we do?" Carol asks anxiously.

You accelerate and weave in and out of traffic, heading for the hills.

"Hold on to your seat."

She does so as the car hurtles down the road.

You let out a sigh of relief when you see an exit coming up.

You pull off to the side of the road and hide the car in a ditch under some railroad tracks. You stop breathing for a moment. 

The police cars pass just over your head and soon, the noise of their sirens is fading away.

Carol burst into laughter. You join her. 

"Aren't you gonna be in trouble for this?"

You shrug.

"Well, not if he doesn't find out!" You say.

She smiles at you.

"You mean Batman?"

You nod.

She laughs. 

"That's crazy... That you know him..."

You smile back. 

"Well, it's not that crazy when you know who he is."

Carol opens wide curious eyes. 

"You mean... You know who Batman is? In like... real life?"

You laugh. 

"Of course!"

Carol bends forward a bit. 

"Who is it?" 

You laugh. 

"I can't tell you. But trust me, he's pretty famous."

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

You stare at her pout face and smile. 

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

She nods her head vigorously.

With a giggle, you give in. 

"Bruce Wayne."

Carol's jaw drops open. 

"What?! No way!!"

You laugh slightly.

"Yup."

"I can't believe this."

You look down, not knowing what to do or say.

"Well, your secret is safe with me, you can trust me." She says with a soft tone.

You nod.

"I do."

You want to lean in and kiss her so bad right now. You wish you could spend the whole night in the car with her. 

She turns over and stretches. Her breasts bounce a little as she extends her arms above her head.

"I'm so tired. Would you drive me home please?"

"Of course." You nod with a smile. 

The drive is pretty silent. You don't know what to say. You're tempted to reach over and touch her, only her hand, but you stop yourself.

You park in front of her building a few minutes later. 

"Thank you so much for this very cool ride." She says, opening the car door with a cute smile.

"No problem."

She smiles and before you know it, she's shutting the door. She turns to send you one last smile as she walks to the front door. You feel your heart beating faster in your chest.

You watch as she slides into the apartment building. 

You lean back against the car seat and sigh.

You turn around and begin to head home. The moon is out and illuminates the street.

***


	9. Selina's party

"Sooooo? How did it go?" Harley says to you joyfully.

"It went well, nothing happened though..." You say. 

Harley looks at you a bit sad for you for a moment before she smiles.

"It's fine, she probably needs some more time." She says and then gives you a quick peck on the cheek.

You smile a little at her.

"Yeah."

"Ivy and Catwoman got Crane by the way."

"Really? When?"

"A few hours ago. She just texted me."

"Ok. well, that's good."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

Harley hugs you.

"You're gonna be fiiiiine." She says and then lets go. 

"I really want to go out tonight, do you want to come with me?"

"Where?" You ask, dubious of Harley's plans.

"At Catwoman's of course!" She says.

"Selena's having a party? It's odd coming from her."

Harley shrugs.

"She's nice I guess. Ivy likes her."

You grin.

"What?" Harley says, frowning.

You shrug.

"Sounds like you're a bit jealous of Selina Kyle..."

Harley looks at you with a surprised look.

"What?! Jealous? Fuck no! I just don't like how she looks at Ivy. Sometimes."

"Uh uh."

Harley winces. 

"You think... Ivy could like her...?

"What? No! I'm just messing with you. Just because the two of them are close doesn't mean that they have feelings for each other..."

Harley doesn't seem convinced.

"Ivy loves you, Harl'." You say like it's the most obvious thing in the world. And well, it kind of is. 

"So we're going? To Selina's party?"

"Yeah, we're going."

Harley claps her hands with enthusiasm before giving you a tight hug. 

***

Selina Kyle's mansion is huge. 

You're wearing a black dress, low-necked and cut on the side so it can show your left leg. You decided to raise your hair into a ponytail. Harley's dress is beautiful too. She opted for a dark blue one, and left her hair down for once. 

As soon as you enter, you both take the first glasses of champagne you see on a waiter's tray.

"I have to find Ivy." Harley says, scrutinizes the elegant crowd of people.

"Don't get too drunk ok?" You order her.

"I'm not going to drink. I just want to enjoy the atmosphere!" She says, making the glass of champagne directly meet her lips. 

Harley walks away from you as you sigh. What is it about this girl that makes you feel like you have to babysitt her all the time?

You turn and hurry into the crowd of people. 

You wonder why you accepted to come to that party in the first place. You're not much of a drinker, you don't get drunk very often, and every time you do, you find that you do stupid things.

The place looks beautiful though. There is a massive chandelier on the ceiling and large stairs on both sides of the room with red carpet on them. The music, the food, everything look perfect and everyone seem so happy and enjoying themselves.

As you slowly walk towards the crowd, reaching for another glass of some sort of liquor on another waiter's tray, you stop suddenly as you notice a blonde girl wearing a sexy red dress.

"Oh shit."

You quickly look away, not wanting for her to notice you.

But it's too late. She is walking toward you slowly, staring at you with her deep water blue eyes.

"Oh, hum, hi!"

"What are you doing here? Are you following me again?" Carol asks quietly. You smirk, shaking your head. 

"No, not this time, I swear. I was actually invited to this party." You explain. But Carol keeps looking at you suspiciously. 

"Oh yeah? How do you know Selina?"

"How do you know Selina?" You instantly reply.

"I work with her." Carol answers with a shrug , arms crossed on her chest.

You remember Selina's job as a secretary in an advertising agency. The same agency Carol works for.

"Oh right."

"You?"

"Hum, well, I work with her too. Sort of. "

Carol freezes. 

"Are you saying that Selina is..."

You cut her off.

"One of us? Yes, she is."

"I can't believe it. I always thought she was above those... things."

You're amused by the situation. Carol looks at you, curiosity rising inside her as fast as adrenaline. 

"Who is she?"

You sigh.

"Catwoman." You whisper. 

"Holly sh...." Carol starts with a quick laugh.

"Shhh! Don't repeat that!" You warn her.

"Of course." She says, but you see the wink in her eye.

Your attention is brought back to the crowd when a man dressed in a tuxedo dances in the middle of the room with a pretty red head.

"Is that... Ivy dancing with... Bruce Wayne?"

"Yup!" Carol says with delight. "I completely forgot he was coming here tonight."

The music stops and everyone applauds as Bruce deposes a light kiss on Ivy's hand. The girl giggles adorably. The only one rolling her eyes and drinking as she watches the scene is Harley. But Ivy reaches her girlfriend and kisses her, making everyone notice she's not belonging to Bruce Wayne but to Harley fucking Quinn. 

"Last time we danced together, the club exploded." Carol mutters behind her drink. 

You look at her. Her face went suddenly paler. 

"Are you okay? You ask with concern.

"I just don't think I can take much more of this."

"What's wrong?" You whisper.

"I... need some air."

She walks to the next balcony. You follow her.

The large balcony is empty. Although you can hear the music coming from inside despite the bay window closed, the night is silent. You and Carol are the only ones outside. She turns around to face you.

"Sorry... I sometimes think back at this night and get... all trembling."

You stand next to her and stroke her back softly.

"It's okay."

"You should go back to the party, have some fun..."

You step forward and face her. 

"I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else. "

She looks up at the stars, takes a deep breath and smiles at you.

"You are very sweet."

"Do you have them often? Those... panic attacks?"

Carol looks away with a shrug.

"No. Well, I mean... rarely. I'm fine."

She turns away and stares at the city. You follow her gaze towards Gotham, bathed in the red of the engines lights.

"It'd been a great night though... Before the explosion."

Carol nods quietly, but doesn't turn to you. After a moment she speaks again.

"I remember when..."

You watch her as she turns to face you. Tears run down her cheek.

"I left you inside... I ran and I left you..." Her voice catches in her throat.

You stroke her arms. She's so cold. 

"It wasn't your fault! I told you to run away!"

She breaks into small tears and hugs you. You pat her back awkwardly, and after a few seconds, she stops.

"Sorry..."

You don't reply anything. Instead, you kiss her. You lean in and press your lips against hers. Your hands slide on her waist. You gently pull her closer to you. You feel her cold hand on your cheek. Her fingers gently run through your hair. You slowly move your hands up her neck. You feel her kissing you back and push her against the nearest wall. She sighs in your mouth. You slowly pull away, looking at her face. She looks breathless. You kiss her again. It's wild and forceful, with heavy tongue and sloppy breathing. Your kiss goes further down her neck, and she starts to moan.

"I missed you so much."

Your lips reach her collarbone where you stop to suck. Your hands start to wander as they inch down from her waist, grabbing and pulling up the fabric of her dress. You feel like you're going to explode.

"Wait..."

You pull away to look at her. You feel your face burning.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." She looks hesitant to kiss you again.

You stare into her eyes and feel your palms start to sweat. You need to do this. You need to ask her. You need to know if this kiss meant something. Anything.

"Would you give me another chance? I promise I won't lie to you anymore. Ever."

Carol looks into your eyes, her own filling with tears. She bit her lip nervously and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I... I really missed kissing you like that."

She smiles faintly.

"But?"

She looks at you and sighs.

"But you're... Batgirl!"

You stare at her blankly, waiting for her to continue.

"So what?"

"It's really frightening for me! You put yourself in real danger out there and... one day you could get hurt. And I'm supposed to let you... go? I won't watch you get hurt. I can't. I love you too much for that."

You stare at her in silence.

"I love you too... I want to be with you... More than anything!"

Carol gently grabs your hands and looks into your eyes.

"Then be with me. Don't be a hero. Just... me and you. Everyday."

Her words hit you like a punch in the face.

"Wh... What do you mean?"

Carol looks down and bites her lip nervously. She's clearly struggling with this. 

"Just quit. Don't be Batgirl anymore. That's the only way we can be together."

You let go of her hands and frown.

"I can't do that! People in Gotham... Batman... Even Harley and Ivy... They're all counting on me! They need me!"

Carol sighs and closes her eyes.

"Just... think about it ok?"

You feel her press her lips against yours. You give in. And just think about how awful it would be to never kiss her again.

She pulls out and walks away.

You stare at her back as she disappears into the crowd.

She loves you. She really loves you. you love her too. So fucking much. 

You have a choice to make. It's her... or Batgirl. 

***


End file.
